


Aesthetics inspired by Yuzuru Hanyu costumes

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Blue - Freeform, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Flowers, Gen, Purple, Stars, Water, Визуал нерейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020
Summary: Три аэстетика, сделанных по мотивам костюмов Юзуру Ханю.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	1. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Под вдохновением от костюма к программе Ориджин-2.
> 
> Inspired by Origin-2.

[](https://i.ibb.co/VjTb2Kw/Origin-v2-3.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Источники: [1](https://media.tumblr.com/d42d7e8e23e5a87224d65987164db543/ac8b00eb0af04345-8c/s1280x1920/48eed5687812727cd0b313420450f09881949f2a.jpg), [2](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e5217df3b0711e011ae08aef3a3147af/ac8b00eb0af04345-5a/s1280x1920/06550b49cb339ed2cd1a392b6c036dfb3a8f6575.jpg), [3](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fe/2d/c2/fe2dc211132fa7f0e741ca93631eaeb9.jpg), [4](https://thecreatorwritings.files.wordpress.com/2013/03/butterfly1.jpg), [5](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e7/d8/3a/e7d83a376c3636a3c87eb693a37d122f.jpg), [6](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/43/d1/ff/43d1ff2078f673e4b1f4c3117341223e.jpg), [7](https://eskipaper.com/images/lavender-flowers-purple-field-nature-1.jpg), [8](https://live.staticflickr.com/7388/12894387564_98d9d5ddaf_b.jpg), [9](https://images6.alphacoders.com/814/814136.jpg), [10](https://cdn.hipwallpaper.com/i/15/90/QS6pUf.jpeg).


	2. Otoñal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Под вдохновлением от костюма к программе Отоньял-1.
> 
> Inspired by Otoñal-1.

[](https://i.ibb.co/TRhQCWt/collage2.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Источники: [1](https://wx1.sinaimg.cn/large/6ba8394egy1fx51n8nfjzj21e00xcdxp.jpg), [2](https://image.freepik.com/free-photo/_53876-88656.jpg), [3](https://img.as-creation.com/s0/4703104.jpg), [4](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f5/b5/c5/f5b5c53fd78c99fd81e31a6e84f0e531.jpg), [5](https://www.wallpaperup.com/uploads/wallpapers/2016/11/05/1033422/875b9c2f0afbe0a17ba95ad6047adcfd-700.jpg), [6](https://i.ibb.co/7pgD9Fz/facts-about-ice-crystals.jpg).


	3. Starry Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Под вдохновением от костюма к программе Нотта Стеллата.
> 
> Inpired by Notte Stellata (The Swan).

[](https://i.ibb.co/q7pXzn6/swancollage2.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Источники: [1](https://twitter.com/yaguchi_hochi/status/1282494458982875137), [2](https://images.wallpaperscraft.ru/image/lebed_ozero_noch_priroda_voda_52992_1280x1024.jpg), [3](https://wallpapers.99px.ru/wallpapers/17887/), [4](https://img13.postila.ru/resize?w=598&src=%2Fdata%2Fee%2F49%2F9d%2Fef%2Fee499defdbc33759a82f3031c61740090e8ccd0618f317b905ea1faa3ca67e88.jpg), [5](https://telegraf.com.ua/files/2013/11/voda_15.jpg), [6](https://i.ibb.co/jRfH8DB/image.jpg).


End file.
